Notthing Hill
by IBlack LadyI
Summary: Uma briga. Uma coletiva. Uma reconciliação. Uma paixão. Será que o amor supera tudo mesmo?
1. Prólogo

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Notthing Hill © Black Lady & Violet Snicket

Copyright © Jul/2005

Notthing Hill

Prólogo

Ela olhou para o relógio. 19:00. Estava na hora. Sua última noite em Hogwarts. Olhou-se no espelho uma última vez. O cabelo preso em um lindo coque no alto da cabeça. Usava um vestido azul, que ia até seu joelho. Tinha uma fenda do lado esquerdo que deixava um pouco de sua perna amostra. Sua maquiagem era leve, apenas uma sombra branca nos olhos e um batom cor de boca nos lábios. Pegou-se pensando em seu bale de inverno do seu quarto ano. Estava tão bonita quanto daquela vez. Só que esse ano tinha uma diferença, ela estava acompanhada por quem amava. Colocou seu colar favorito. Feito por uma corrente de prata fina e um pingente de rosa. O tinha ganhado em seu ultimo aniversário. Saiu do dormitório, estava descendo as escadas quando reparou nele. Usava vestes pretas. Seu cabelo, como sempre, lhe caia até os olhos. Em uma das mãos segurava uma rosa vermelha.

- Uau, Srta. Granger! – disse esticando a mão para ajudá-la a descer o restante da escada. – Você está deslumbrante.

- Você também está lindo! – respondeu Hermione aceitando a ajuda.

- Para você. – disse lhe entregando a rosa, ainda segurando sua mão.

- É linda! Obrigada. – ela lhe disse dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Você está usando o colar que eu lhe dei.. Por que não tinha usado antes? – perguntou ele.

- Estava esperando uma ocasião especial. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Pronta? – perguntou ele, oferecendo o braço.

- Com certeza. – respondeu, aceitando de bom grado.

Caminharam para o Salão Principal em silêncio. Perdidos entre olhares e sorrisos que insistiam em ser trocados entre eles. Ao adentrarem o salão viram pequenas mesas espalhadas, com toalhas pretas e pratas. O céu enfeitiçado iluminava o lugar com pequenas estrelas.

- Você aceita algo para beber? – Ron pergunta

- Uma cerveja amanteigada seria ótimo. – respondeu Hermione rindo.

- Já volto.

Hermione olha em volta procurando por seus amigos. Avista Gina sentada em uma mesa com outra meninas do sexto ano.

- Olá Gina! Está sozinha?

- Não, o Michael córner me convidou para vir com ele. – respondeu ela sorrindo - E cadê o Ron?

- Ele foi buscar algo para bebermos.

- Ah sim...!

Parvati Patil se senta na mesa com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Olá Hermione! Por acaso você e o Ron terminaram? – Parvarti pergunta em tom inocente.

- Lógico que não. – responde ela rindo – Porque terminaríamos? – ela pergunta surpresa.

- Ah, é só porque eu o vi ali com uma menina, ai pensei que vocês tinham terminado...

- Menina? Que menina?

- Calma Hermione. – disse Gina colocando uma mão no braço da amiga

– Ele deve estar apenas conversando com ela.

- Conversando? – pergunta Parvati rindo – Aquilo parecia mais que conversa para mim.

- Parvati, você não está ajudando. – censurou Gina.

- Vamos ver que história é essa! – bufou Hermione e se levantou da mesa.

Hermione olhou para todos os lados procurando por Ron, quando vê Harry sentado em uma das mesinhas conversando com Luna.

- Harry.. – chamou ela se aproximando – Você viu o Ron?

- Não. – respondeu Harry simplesmente – Ele não estava com você?

- _Estava_ comigo.

-Hermione, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry notando a preocupação na voz da amiga.

- É isso que eu estou tentando descobrir. – respondeu colocando a mão na cintura.

- Fica calma. – disse Harry se levantando – A gente vai achá-lo.

- Você procura aqui dentro e Harry e eu procuramos lá fora! – sugeriu Luna.

- Tudo bem. – disse Hermione – Se vocês o acharem o mandem para o hall.

- Claro. – respondeu Harry pegando na mão de Luna e saindo para os jardins.

Hermione começou a andar pelo Salão atrás de Ron. Quando já estava quase desistindo, o vê em um canto com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Ronald Weasley... – começou ela – Onde você estava? – perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura em sinal de raiva.

- Mione... eu estava pegando alguma coisa para beber! – respondeu Ron sorrindo.

- Pegando alguma coisa para beber?

-É.. sentiu tanto a minha falta? – e a pegou pela cintura e deu um longo beijo. – Eu te amo Hermione.

- Me ama? – perguntou ela o empurrando – Para quantas você já disse isso hoje, Ronald?

- Do que você está falando, Hermione? – perguntou ele sem entender.

- Do que eu estou falando? – repetiu ela começando a falar mais alto – Com quem você estava, Ronald? Não precisa mentir para mim, eu sei que você estava com outra! – Hermione falava tão alto que as pessoas que estavam perto olhavam intrigados com a história.

- Eu não preciso de outra. Eu tenho você! – gritou ele em resposta.

- Pare de mentir! – gritou ela lhe dando um tapa no braço.

- Por que eu iria mentir? – perguntou ele.

- Eu não sei. E também não quero mais saber! Faça o que você quiser! Acabou tudo, Ronald! Se é que realmente existiu alguma coisa um dia! – gritou ela e saiu do salão tão rápido que Ron nem teve tempo de responder alguma coisa.

Ron ficou boquiaberto quando ouviu Hermione lhe dizer que tudo estava acabado. "Mas eu te amo, Mione!" pensou ele enquanto a observava sair do salão.


	2. Capítulo 1

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Notthing Hill © Black Lady & Violet Snicket

Copyright © Jul/2005

Notthing Hill

Capítulo 1

Há 3 dias, Ron tentava arrumar suas coisas em seu novo apartamento que dividiria com Neville. Tirar roupa de malas, desencaixotar livros e objetos pessoais. Isso já estava virando rotina. Parecia que quanto mais coisas ele arrumava, mais coisas desarrumadas apareciam. Em meio aquilo tudo, achou uma velha caixa vermelha. Não se lembrando exatamanete o que era aquilo, Ron abriu a caixa curioso. Quando viu o que havia dentro abriu um enorme sorriso.

Seu distintivo de monitor da Grifinória.

Uma foto sua com Harry, tirada em seu quinto ano, um pouco antes de seu primeiro jogo como goleiro da Grifinória.

Sua coleção de figurinhas que vinham nos sapos de chocolate, que ele tanto gostava.

Uma pequena coisa brilhando no fundo da caixa lhe chamou a atenção. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e sua respiração travar. Com um pouco de receio, tirou o pequeno objeto da caixa, o segurando firme com uma mão. Aproximou-se da janela de seu quarto se lembrando do porque de tê-lo comprado.

Flash Back:

Era dia de visita à Hogsmeade. Não sabia porque mas estava muito ansioso. Andava calmamente, com Harry, pelas ruas cheias de aluno.

Tinha pedido para Gina entrete-la, enquanto ia com Harry à loja. Levava consigo todas as suas economias.

Pequeno, grande. Com pedra, sem pedra. Tinha para todos os gostos e bolsos. Mas um em particular chamou sua atenção. O mais delicado de todos. Com um pequeno brilhante em cima.

- É esse! – apontou sorrindo para a atendente da loja.

- É a cara da Mione esse anel. – comentou Harry.

Depois que saíram da loja, resolveu passar em uma floricultura. Sabia que ela era apaixonada por rosas. Queria que esse dia fosse perfeito, então comprou um botão de rosa vermelha.

Ron foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando ouviu Neville perguntar da porta se podia entrar.

- Lógico! – respondeu Ron guardando o anel no bolso.

- Precisa de ajuda para arrumar as coisas? – perguntou Neville olhando a bagunça que estava no quarto.

- Não, não. – respondeu Ron sorrindo. – Está quase tudo arrumado.

- Tudo bem então. – disse Neville enquanto sai rindo do quarto.

Tirou o anel do bolso se lembrando mais uma vez daquele dia. Mal sabia ele que aquele anel nunca chegaria ao dedo dela. Lembrou-se de quando a viu descendo as escadas do dormitório. De seus olhos brilhando quando lhe entregou a rosa.

Era uma simples rosa. Mas era a mais bonita que já havia visto em toda a vida. Lembrou-se de como seu sorriso era bonito. Se como ele sempre soube como agrada-la, mesmo que por simples atitudes. Olhou mais uma vez para o colar em sua mão. "Como eu queria que aquele dia nunca tivesse terminado" pensou Hermione guardando o colar novamente na caixa.

Estava saindo de casa quando seu celular tocou.

- Alô?

- Srta. Granger?

- Sou eu Ingrid. – respondeu Hermione.

- A secretária do Sr. John acabou de ligar perguntando se a srta. Poderia almoçar com ele hoje. Ela disse que é sobre o seu livro.

- Hoje? – pergunta Hermione surpresa. Já estava à duas semanas esperando alguma resposta sobre seu novo livro. Apesar de já ter escrito vários outros, sempre ficava nervosa quando chegava a hora de ouvir as críticas do editor.

- É, hoje srta. Granger. Não tem nada marcado em sua agenda para hoje. – comentou Ingrid.

- Lógico. – respondeu rapidamente – Hoje está ótimo!

- Tudo bem. Vou ligar de volta confirmando e quando o lugar estiver marcado te ligo novamente.

- Obrigada, Ingrid. – agradeceu Hermione desligando.

Depois de passar na casa de seus pais, coisa que sempre fazia, Hermione rumou para o restaurante onde John tinha marcado. Assim que chegou lá o viu sentado em uma mesa acompanhado por uma mulher que Hermione desconhecia. Como sempre, John estava bem arrumado usando um terno preto, e com os cabelos pretos com gel penteados para trás.

- Hermione, minha querida! – cumprimentou John quando Hermione se aproximou da mesa Que bom que pode vir hoje!

- Bom te ver de novo também, John. – replicou Hermione

- Esta é Holly. – disse John apresentando a mulher que estava na mesa.

– Como você sabe precisamos de uma opinião do público que queremos atingir, por isso, Holly leu seu livro.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Holly! – cumprimentou Hermione apertando a mão da outra.

- É um prazer conhece-la pessoalmente. – respondeu Holly sorrindo – Sempre admirei seu trabalho.

- Obrigada! – repondeu Hermione se sentando quando John puxou a cadeira para ela.

- Vinho? – perguntou John chamando o garçom.

- Vinhos são para jantares românticos. – respondeu Hermione sorrindo

– Mas aceito um martini.

- Um martini para a senhorita, por favor. – pediu John.

- E então? – começou Hermione.

- Ah sim! O livro! – exclamou John.

- Se me permite.. – interrompeu Holly - .. eu adorei o seu livro. Me ajudou muito a superar essa fase da minha vida.

- Fico feliz que tenha ajudado! – repondeu Hermione sinceramente.

- Eu gostei do título. – comentou John – É bem direto, sem rodeios.

- Que bom.

- Então, podemos começar a publicar? – perguntou John.

- Lógico! – respondeu Hermione não contendo o sorriso – Mas vai ter alguma coletiva antes?

- Ah sim! Sempre tem! É bom para a divulgação! – disse John dando outro gole em sua vodka – Eu irei contactar a imprensa e assim que tiver um dia eu te aviso!

- Claro!

Ron aparatou em sua loja, Pomo de Ouro, que ficava ao lado da Dedos de Mel em Hogsmeade. teria um dia cheio, e ainda estava perturbado com as lembranças da manhã. Aparatou direto em seu escritório, não queria ser perturbado por clientes afoitos naquele dia. ao chegar deu de cara com seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter.

- Oi Harry! como vai? - perguntou entusiasmado, pelo menos alguma coisa boa naquele dia.

- Estou ótimo! - respondeu, mas olhando o amigo disse - Mas e você, Ron? Não me parece nada bem...

- É que... - Ron ia responder quando foi interrompido por um menino loiro, de olhos verdes, e super-hiper ativo que pulava em seus braços, Henry, filho de Harry e Luna.

- Tio Ron!

- Como vai o meu pestinha favorito? - Ron perguntou dando seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro do dia.

- Eu to ótimo! O papai me levou para voar ontem, a mamãe ficou um pouquinho brava, mas foi só eu jogar meu charme igual você falou que ela não brigou comigo! - disse o menino provocando risadas em Ron e Harry.

- Então.. o que os trazem aqui? – perguntou Ron colocando Henry no chão.

- Ah sim. Você sabe que a Luna teve que viajar para procurar uma espécime rara de um bicho ai que não lembro o nome, você sabe como ela é.. eu tinha tirado folga para cuidar do Henry mas ocorreu um imprevisto e ...

- Você quer que eu fique com ele para você?

- Isso... Eu sei que estou pedindo muito, ele não é exatamente muito quieto, mas eu...

- Sem problemas Harry. Eu adoro os pestinha, e se ele fosse quieto seria muito chato! A gente vai se divertir muito, não é, coisinha?

- Com certeza tio! - Henry respondeu fazendo um sinal de positivo.

- Muito obrigado Ron! Está me ajudando muito. – agradeceu Harry.

- É um prazer! Afinal eu sou o padrinho, tenho responsabilidades a seguir... - disse Ron sorrindo para o amigo.

Harry sorriu de volta e se virou para o filho fingindo seriedade.

- Se comporte Henry! O seu tio precisa trabalhar! Eu vou te buscar mais tarde!

- Pode demorar bastante pai! - disse um menino com um sorriso perigoso após abraçar o pai.

Depois que Harry saiu, Henry se virou para o tio e perguntou:

- Agora que ele foi embora, o que a gente vai fazer para começar a bagunça?

- O que você quiser! Pode escolher... - Ron disse sorrindo.

- Vovassouraloja - disse muito rápido, sem hesitar, tamanha sua excitação.

- Que? - Ron perguntou rindo.

- Voar. de. vassoura. na. loja - disse o menino bem devagar como se a culpa de não ter entendido fosse do tio.

Ron fez uma cara séria, de quem estava considerando a proposta. Ao ver a cara de felicidade de Henry abriu um sorriso dizendo.

- É claro que pode! Tudo para meu pestinha querido! Então qual vassoura você vai querer? – perguntou saindo do escritório.

Como você pergunta tio Ron? Parece que nem me conhece... - falou o menino incrédulo - A Firebolt Junior com certeza...

- Mas é claro! Eu sou realmente um idiota - disse Ron rindo.

- Você é sim tio. Mas eu ainda gosto de você. A tia Mione não me deixa fazer nada...

Ron congelou. O sorriso de seu rosto desapareceu, e ele parou no corredor a caminho da loja. Henry continuava falando, mas Ron não ouvia nada, sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. se transformou em outra pessoas apenas com a menção daquele nome. "Mione". Tantas lembranças...

- Tio? Anda logo! Eu quero começar! A gente não pode perder tempo - Era Henry puxando Ron pelo resto do corredor.

Henry larga a mão do padrinho e pega a primeira Firebolt Junior que vê pela frente e já sai voando. Ron sai de seu transe ao ver o afilhado voando, pega a primeira vassoura que encontra, junto a uma goles e a atira para o menino. Henry tenta jogar a goles de volta, mas erra o alvo e ela cai em um escudo de vidro do Puddlemere united, espetifando-o no chão. Uma das atendentes da loja da um grito horrorizado, assustando Henry que perde o equilíbrio. Ron corre em sua direção, consegue agarrá-lo, mas a vassoura vai em direção a outros escudos, quebrando todos. Ron aterrissa com o menino no chão, olha a seu redor e vê uma atendente histérica e vários cacos. vira para Henry e diz:

- Pelo menos você não quebrou o do Chuddley Cannos.

- De novo! - diz o menino gargalhando.

A atendente dá outro grito horrorizado antes de ficar pálida e desmaiar.

- Reparo! - Ron grita com sua varinha em punho e tudo volta ao seu devido lugar - Honestamente, tanto escândalo para nada!

Henry se acaba de rir enquanto Ron vai até a atendente e tanta acordá-la. Ela abre os olhos, olha em sua volta.

- AAAHHH! Aquele menino de novo não! Tira ele daqui! Socorro! Eu quero demissão! Com esse menino não dá! – grita ela desesperada.

Ron ri. Sempre acontecia quando Henry ia à loja. Tivera várias atendentes, todas pedem demissão, sem exceção. Estava até surpreso que essa tinha durado mais de 2 visitas de seu afilhado.

- Anne, ele é só uma criança. Reconsidere. Você é muito boa, agüentou mais de uma visita. - como ela ainda olhava hesitante, Ron continuou - Olha, eu vou dar uma passadinha na Toca com o Henry, faz muito tempo que não vou lá mesmo, e você pensa melhor se você quer ficar aqui, ok?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Ron se deu por satisfeito, virou para Henry e disse:

- Pestinha! Nós vamos para a Toca!

- Oba!

Ron pegou Henry no colo, jogou pó-de-flu na lareira, entrou e gritou: A Toca.

Saíram da lareira tossindo muito e limpando suas roupas.

- Tem alguém ai? - ron gritou

Gina apareceu na sala correndo. quando colocou os olhos em Ron, deu um grito e foi abraçá-lo.

- Ron, meu irmão preferido! Como vai? O que você está fazendo aqui? Não que eu esteja te expulsando ou alguma coisa, mas é estranho! E Henry! Como você está lindo! Vem cá com a titia querido..

- Eu sou seu irmão preferido mas o Henry ganha de mim fácil fácil...

- Claro, o Henry é lindo..

- É! Eu sou lindo!

Muito lindo meu queridinho... - depois de dar um beijo na buchecha do menino, que a limpou quando ela se virou, perguntou a Ron - Então, responde, o que houve?

- Nada. É que o Harry teve uns problemas no trabalho e me pediu para cuidar dele. Só que quando estávamos brincando inocentemente na loja a Anne pirou, e eu decidi vir fazer uma visita.

- A Anne pirou? O que vocês fizeram?

- Nada! - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah ta eu finjo que acredito.

- Que bom! Agora tia Gina, por favor, será que daria para você parar de me apertar e me deixar brincar lá fora?

Gina soltou o menino enquanto Ron gargalhava. Nesse instante, Lyla, a coruja azul de Luna entrou na casa e foi na direção de Ron. Ele desamarrou o pergaminho da perna dela e o leu.

"_Ron,_

_Será que o Henry poderia dormir na tua casa? As coisas estão impossíveis por aqui! Prometo que depois eu te recompenso!_

_Harry."_

Ron virou o pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu sua resposta.

"_Harry,_

_Pode ficar despreocupado que eu cuido dele. Pode ter certeza que você irá me recompensar. Ron."_

- O que foi Ron? - Gina perguntou.

- Harry me pediu para o Henry dormir comigo hoje. - Ron enrolou o pergaminho, colocou na perna da coruja e a mandou embora - Eu tenho que voltar para a loja.

- Ah... deixe o Henry aqui, eu fico com ele. assim a Anne não pira de novo.

Ron agradeceu e quando já ia aparatar sua mãe apareceu na sala, apertando um Henry vermelho e esbaforido.

- Ronald Weasley! Pare agora! Quer dizer que você vem até a Toca e nem fala com sua mãe?

- Ah mãe.. Me descul.. - foi interrompido por um grande abraço de sua mãe.

- Mãe... Solta... - a Sra. Weasley o soltou - Eu realmente tenho que ir, resolver uns problemas na loja. Mas o Henry vai ficar, e mais tarde a Gina o leva para minha casa.

Com isso despediu-se de todos e aparatou na Pomo de Ouro.


	3. Capítulo 2

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Notthing Hill © Black Lady & Violet Snicket

Copyright © Jul/2005

Notthing Hill

Capítulo 2

Depois de o almoço já ser servido na Toca, as louças serem lavadas e a casa arrumada, Gina decidiu que estava na hora de levar Henry para o apartamento de Ron.

- Mãe.. – começou Gina entrando na cozinha – Cadê o Henry?

- Ele ta no quarto do Ron dormindo filha! – respondeu Molly sorrindo.

- Eu vou levá-lo pro apartamento do Ron, ele já deve estar chegando em casa. Assim que ele chegar eu volto, está bem? – disse Gina dando um beijo em sua mãe.

Entrou no quarto do irmão e viu Henry deitado na cama com cara de anjinho. "Quem vê até pensa!" pensou ela sorrindo. Sem querer acorda-lo, o pegou no colo e aparatou com ele em um beco perto do apartamento de Ron.

Neville estava preparando um chá, quando ouviu a campanhinha da porta tocar.

- Gina? – perguntou incrédulo – Nossa, quanto tempo! – cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Bom ver você, Neville! – respondeu sorrindo.

- Entra! – disse ele abrindo a porta para ela passar.

- Vim trazer Henry, ele vai dormir aqui hoje. O Harry tem uma coisa para fazer e a Luna ta viajando.

- Coloca ele lá no quarto do Ron. É o último no fim do corredor.

- Obrigada – agradeceu se encaminhando para o quarto do irmão.

Ao chegar lá, viu um monte de caixas ainda espalhadas pelo chão, em cima da cama e em uma escrivaninha que ficava em um canto do quarto, perto da porta que dava acesso ao banheiro. "Será que ele nunca vai aprender a ser organizado?" pensou ela sorrindo, enquanto colocava Henry na cama.

- Aceita um chá? – perguntou Neville da cozinha quando ela voltou para a sala.

- Aceito, obrigada. – respondeu Gina se sentando no sofá.

Observava o apartamento a sua volta quando um grito chamou sua atenção.

- O que foi? – perguntou Gina se levantando indo em direção a cozinha.

- Merda! – gritou Neville segurando a mão direita – Nada demais. Me queimei com essa panela. – disse com raiva olhando para a panela como se tivesse culpa.

- Deixa eu ver. – disse Gina sorrindo do jeito desastrado do amigo – Isso ta feio! Posso melhorar mas não curar tudo, você vai ter que passar no hospital depois.

Tirou sua varinha do bolso e com um "medices curat" fez com que a queimadura de Neville melhorasse bastante.

- Realmente, você vai ter que passar no hospital.

- Não tem problema, tenho que ir lá de qualquer jeito. – respondeu sorrindo – Obrigado de qualquer modo.

- Não tem de que. Deixa que eu faço isso! – acrescentou quando o viu tentando terminar de fazer o chá com apenas uma mão. – O que você tem feito, Neville?

- Eu to trabalhando no St. Mungus. Eu sempre gostei de Herbologia, então eu ajudo a preparar algumas poções lá. – respondeu orgulhoso.

- Sério? – perguntou Gina o encarando e lhe dando uma xícara de chá. – Como nunca te vi lá?

- Você também está trabalhando lá? – perguntou ele voltando para a sala.

- Sou curandeira lá!

- Ah, é por isso.. eu sempre fico dentro do laboratório.

- Bom.. – começou ela – agora que você já sabe onde me encontrar, podemos almoçar juntos um dia! Se você quiser é claro...

- Lógico! Seria ótimo. – respondeu rapidamente – Você vai esperar o Ron chegar? – perguntou Neville depois de um tempo.

- Vou.. – respondeu Gina – eu preciso falar umas coisas com ele.

- Tudo bem! – respondeu Neville ligando a TV – Quer ver um filme?

- Por que não? – respondeu ela sorrindo – Vou pegar mais chá, aceita?

- Por favor. – respondeu-lhe entregando a xícara.

Gina pegou mais chá e voltou para a sala, onde Neville já assistia à um filme. Sentou-se no sofá ao seu lado entregando-lhe a xícara cheia novamente.

- Que filme é esse? – perguntou ela.

- Não sei o nome, mas parece ser de terror.

- Eu não gosto de filme de terror... – reclamou ela.

- Mas é tão legal, Gina. – respondeu ele sem tirar os olhos da tela.

Ela corria cada vez mais rápido. Olhando sempre para trás. Não sabia do que exatamente corria, só sabia que corria para sobreviver. A rua não era tão escura, mas não havia ninguém por perto. Sentia sua respiração descompassada. Suas pernas doíam, precisava descansar. Mas não podia, não podia parar. Olhou para trás novamente e foi quando ela o viu. Não sabia o que era aquilo, só sabia que estava se aproximando muito rápido. Podia ouvir sua respiração forte atrás dela. E foi quando o pior aconteceu. Tropeçou. Por reflexo olhou para trás assim que tocou o chão. Sabia que não iria conseguir fugir. Colocou a mão no rosto quando a coisa se aproximou. Depois disso ela não viu mais nada, pois seja o que esteve correndo atrás dela, a alcançou.

- Ahhhhhhhh – gritou Gina quando o monstro do filme que assistiam atacou a garota. Num gesto sem pensar, Gina se jogou em cima de

Neville, que se assustou com o movimento repentino dela.

- Ta tudo bem, Gina – disse enquanto tentava acalma-la – Foi só um filme.

- Foi horrível. – resmungou com o rosto ainda enterrado no peito dele.

Não sabia o que fazer, então passou calmamente uma das mãos pelas costas dela. Não sabia o que era isso, mas sabia que era bom tê-la assim, aninhada em seus braços. – Calma.. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

- Já passou? – perguntou ela apontando para a TV sem olhar.

- Já.. pronto.. desliguei.. pode olhar. – respondeu ele afastando-a carinhosamente.

- Desculpe... – disse enquanto se afastava dele.

- Tudo bem! – respondeu ele.

Suas mãos ainda estavam nos ombros dela. Nunca tinha percebido em seus olhos, que agora o olhavam fixamente. Sentiu sua mão escorregar até a dela. As mãos dele tocaram a sua. Não pensou em nada quando enlaçou seus dedos no dele. Como também não se deu conta de quando começou a chegar mais perto dele. Seus lábios tão perto dos dela. Fechou os olhos e chegou mais perto ainda. Estremeceu quando seus lábios rosaram nos dele.

Um choro. Um choro muito alto. "Henry!" pensou ela antes de levantar rapidamente e correr para o quarto de Ron.

- Henry.. – chamou ela assim que entrou no quarto – O que foi querido?

Henry que estava sentado na cama de olhos fechados chorando desesperadamente, saiu correndo para abraçá-la.

- Ele queria me pegar tia. – respondeu ainda chorando enquanto Gina o pegava no colo.

- Quem queria te pegar? – perguntou Gina lhe afagando os cabelos loiros.

- Eu não sei, mas ele queria me pegar. – respondeu com o rosto enterrado no ombro de Gina.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou deixar ele te pegar. – respondeu ela o colocando na cama novamente e se sentando do lado dele – Pode voltar a dormir que a titia não vai sair daqui ta bem?

- Ta.. – respondeu Henry com a voz embargada devido ao choro.

Estava tão entretida observando o sobrinho dormir que não percebeu que estava sendo observada.

Assim que ela se levantou correndo, Neville foi atrás. Quando chegou no quarto, a viu com Henry no colo. O jeito que ela o segurava como se sua vida dependesse disso, o modo que lhe fazia carinho na cabeça, o jeito doce que suas palavras tinham, o modo que observava o pequeno dormir. "Como alguém consegue ser tão doce assim?" pensou Neville enquanto observava atentamente cada gesto dela.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando ouviu um barulho vindo da sala. Relutante deu de costas pro quarto e foi em direção ao barulho.

- Oi Ron! – cumprimentou o amigo.

- Ah.. Oi Nev. – respondeu Ron – a Gina já veio deixar o Henry aqui?

- Já sim. Ela ta lá no quarto com ele. Acho que teve um pesadelo ou algo do tipo.

- Vou lá ver. – respondeu Ron sorrindo.

- Gina? – sussurrou assim que entrou no quarto. Não queria acordá-lo se já estivesse dormindo.

- Oi Ron. – respondeu virando-se para encará-lo.

- Tudo bem aí? – perguntou ele olhando para Henry.

- Tudo bem agora. Ele só teve um pesadelo.- respondeu Gina se levantando.

- Eu sei, Neville me falou.

Neville. Ela quase o tinha beijado. "Meu Merlin!"

- Vem.. – chamou Ron a puxando pela mão – Vamos deixar ele dormindo.

Ron se sentou perto de Neville no sofá da sala, enquanto ela continuava em pé.

- Não vai sentar, Gin? – perguntou Ron.

- Tenho que ir..

- Você não disse que precisava falar uma coisa com o Ron? –

perguntou Neville.

-Eu.. sim.. bom.. não é nada importante. Eu falo com você amanhã. – disse ela olhando para o irmão.

- Tudo bem. – disse Ron se levantando para acompanhá-la até a porta. – Tchau, Gina. – completou lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- Tchau. Ah... Tchau.. Neville – se despediu antes de aparatar na Toca.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Ron voltando para o sofá

- Eu... eu não sei. – respondeu Neville meio sem jeito.

- Meu Merlin, vocês dois tão muito estranhos. – comentou Ron se levantando. – Melhor eu ver como Henry está. – completou indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, Ron estava terminando de arrumar suas caixas quando duas mãozinhas vieram por trás e taparam seus olhos.

- Uhm, quem será? - perguntou fingindo de desentendido enquanto o menino tentava impedir suas risadas. - Deixa eu ver! mãos pequenas, baixinho... seria o Dobby?

- Dobby? - Henry olhou para o tio bravo. - Você está me chamando de elfo doméstico?

- Estou, você é igual a eles.

Henry fez cara de bravo e pulou em cima do tio. Ron pegou o menino no colo e começou a brincar com ele. depois de um tempo, Henry disse:

- Tio, eu to com MUITA fome...

- MUITA fome? Então espere ai que vou na cozinha fazer alguma

coisa...

- Eu posso ficar brincando aqui?

- É claro.. Só tome cuidado. - assim Ron saiu em direção à cozinha.

Henry olhou com um sorriso malandro. "Oba, agora eu posso explorar o quarto" e começou a olhar em todos os lugares. Ele viu uma caixa que chamou sua atenção. Era vermelha. A pegou e abriu. "Isso aqui parece ser bom". Viu as preciosidades de Ron. Um sorriso ia abrindo e ele brincava com as coisas, achando tudo muito divertido, especialmente a coleção de figurinhas. mas uma coisa chamou sua atenção. era um anel brilhante, bem no fundo da caixa. ele o pegou e ficou imaginando o que era aquilo. "Parece o que a mamãe tem no dedo." Enquanto olhava ouviu passos e a porta se abrindo. Escondeu o anel enquanto Ron entrava com uma bandeja na mão.

- Então Dobby, vamos comer?

Henry aceitou na mesma hora e começou a devorar tudo. ainda curioso sobre o que era o anel, ele se virou para o tio e perguntou:

- Tio Ron, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro!

- Eu estava aqui olhando suas coisas, e achei isso aqui ó... - e mostrou o anel - ...é muito parecido com um que a mamãe tem no dedo, de quem era?

Ron quase engasgou com sua comida. Não devia ter deixado o anel lá, não era para ninguém ter encontrado. Não queria falar sobre isso. Mas olhando para os olhos curiosos de seu afilhado não quis mentir.

- Bom, na verdade nunca chegou a ser de ninguém. Eu ia dar para uma mulher por quem fui muito apaixonado. Mas não deu certo.

- Tio, quem era ela?

- Ah, era uma mulher muito inteligente, bonita, leal, brilhante... – explicou Ron com um ar sonhador.

- Mas qual o nome dela, Tio? - pergunta Henry já perdendo a paciência.

Ron suspira e diz, quase num sussurro: - Hermione Granger, a sua madrinha.

Henry o olhou em choque. Ele não tinha imaginado isso. Seus padrinhos nem se falavam. Como seu tio ia dar um anel para sua tia. Ele estava muito confuso, e perguntou:

- Como assim tio? Vocês nem se falam, o que aconteceu?

- Henry, eu sei que você é muito curioso. Mas também ainda é muito novo, e é uma longa história. Um dia eu ainda te explico, mas não agora.

Henry olhou meio desapontado mas ficou quieto. Sabia que quando seu tio negava alguma coisa não adiantava insistir. Mas sua cabeça ficou funcionando, para descobrir um modo de saber aquela história.

Hermione acabara de acordar no seu apartamento em um bairro de Londres trouxa. Não era um apartamento muito grande. 'Do tamanho da minha necessidade.' Costumava dizer. Era um apartamento muito aconchegante de dois quartos, que um ela usava para guardas suas roupas. Tinha uma cozinha um pouco apertada, na realidade, mas que para ela era perfeita. A sala...a sala tinha um jogo de sofá em frente à uma lareira. Havia também uma mesa de jantar perto de uma das janelas que davam para um parque. Uma vista realmente espetacular.

Tinha acabado de se levantar da cama para tomar um ducha, quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Hermione?

- Sim sou eu.

- Aqui é o John. Estou ligando para confirmar sua coletiva. Será no dia 20 de agosto, no Hotel Bristol às 17:00 horas. Está tudo bem para você?

- Está ótimo John.

- Então nos vemos lá, certo? Chegue uma hora antes para umas dicas de última hora. Se prepare, você vai aparecer para vários jornais e revistas. Tchau!

- Tchau.

Hermione estava com um enorme sorriso ao desligar o telefone. Teria uma coletiva sobre seu novo livro, se tudo corresse bem seria um sucesso e seus próximos livros estariam garantidos. Ouviu o telefone tocar novamente fazendo-a sair de seu estupor. Pensou que pudesse ser John com alguma informação que tinha esquecido. Por isso ficou surpresa ao ouvir uma voz de mulher do outro lado da linha.

- Alô?

- Hermione?

- Luna?

- Eu mesma. Mione, faz tempo que a gente não se vê, então pensei se poderíamos nos encontrar para um jantar? O Henry está com saudades de sua madrinha.

- É claro Luna. Também sinto falta dele. Quando?

- Amanhã, às 20:00 horas na minha casa.

Hermione de repente se lembrou de fazer uma pergunta muito importante:

-Ele vai estar lá, Luna?

- Ele quem Hermione?

- Não se faça de desentendida...

- Ok, Hermione. Ele não vai estar.

Hermione ficou suspirou feliz. - Estarei lá amanhã Luna! Beijos...

- Beijos. Tcahu Mione!

- Tchau. – respondeu Hermione.

Hermione desligou o telefone apreensiva. Era a segunda vez que pensava nele no dia. Era demais, odiava isso. Ah, quem estava enganado? Pensava nele todos os dias, e por mais que a irritasse, não podia negar que seu coração não se irritava.

Nota das Autoras: E aí? Tão gostam? Alguma sugestão?

Tatiana Potter: eles são lindos juntos!

nandaweasley: obrigada.. é msm não deu.. /

Luna Potter: valeu... ;

Clara Lupin: oi... obrigada.. é msm, quem diria.. tadinho dele.. x)

Obrigada à todos que leram! Queremos mais rr, viram!

Bjinhus! ;


	4. Capítulo 3

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Notthing Hill © Black Lady & Violet Snicket  
Copyright © Jul/2005

Capítulo 3

Gina estava sentada na sala, se preparando para seu dia de folga, quando ouve a porta bater.

- Luna! como vai? Não sabia que tinha chegado! - pergunta gina para a visitante à sua frente

- Oi Gina! estou bem, cheguei agora mesmo e queria aproveitar e te chamar para um jantar que teremos lá em casa hoje...

- Vai ser ótimo! Quem mais vai?

- A Hermione finalmente aceitou meu convite! – diz Luna entusiasmada.

- Que bom! O Henry vai ficar feliz em ver a madrinha!

- É, vai sim. Mas ele ainda não sabe. Eu ainda não peguei ele na casa do Ron. Eu tinha prometido um presente pra ele e ainda não comprei. Será que você poderia pegar ele lá e levá-lo até meu trabalho? Ai eu passo na loja antes de ir para lá.

- Tudo bem, eu o pego!

- Isso vai ser ótimo! Assim podemos conversar mais um pouco.

- Já terminou? Pra quem estava morrendo de fome, você comeu muito pouco! – comentou Ron enquanto tirava a mesa do café da manhã.

- É mesmo. – concordou Neville enquanto terminava seu cereal.

- Mamãe me ensinou que não é bonito sair devorando tudo que tem na frente. – diz Henry com tom de superior.

- Então acho que tenho que ter uma conversinha com a sua mãe! – diz Ron rindo – Vou trocar de roupa.

- Nós vamos sair, Tio Ron? – pergunta Henry se levantando da mesa.

- Nós, não. Eu vou sair.

- E eu não?

- Você vai ficar aqui com o Nev. Alguém teve estar vindo te buscar. – diz Ron saindo da cozinha.

- Mas eu não quero ir embora. – reclama Henry seguindo o padrinho para o quarto.

- Não quer ir? E o seu pai? Ele teve estar com saudades de você!

- Ele supera! – diz Henry enquanto senta na cama de Ron.

- Não senhor! Você fica aqui fazendo companhia pro Tio Nev, enquanto o Tio Ron vai sair rapidinho!

- Mas, Tio Ron...

- Nada de mas! Você fica aqui! – diz Ron enquanto pega o sobrinho no colo – Nev! Toma conta desse pestinha enquanto eu tomo banho, ta bom?

- Tá bem. – concorda Neville enquanto segura Henry.

Sentiu a luz batendo sem seu rosto. não queria acordar, mas agora não tinha como. não poderia voltar mais para seu sonho. esticou seus braços e viu que era sonho mesmo. não tinha ninguém ao seu lado.

Suspirou. não era assim que tinha planejado viver sua vida. sozinha, escrevendo sobre decepções, e principalmente sem uns olhos azuis e cabelos vermelhos discutindo com ela, implicando, rindo e a amando.

Como não iria mais dormir, resolveu levantar. foi até a cozinha tomar um café. uma coruja logo chegou, ela pagou o jornal, e abrindo a primeira página, a primeira coisa que lê: Cannons avança no campeonato...

- Ah, já vi que não vão me deixar esquecer esse sonho – reclama ela.

Sentou-se e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Lembrou-se de seu sonho. Ela e Ron, juntos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele chegando em casa do trabalho, ao mesmo tempo que ela. os dois se beijando e fazendo o jantar juntos. E depois simplesmente sentando na sala e conversando sobre seu dia, se beijando se amando. Hermione não pode deixar de notar, que era isso que queria para ela. essa felicidade.

Porque tinha que ter acontecido tudo aquilo?

Porque ele a tinha traído?

- Eu não posso pensar nisso! Eu vou esquecer! eu não amo Ronald Weasley! NÃO AMO!

Gina foi andando até a casa de ron. ela se sentia um pouco nervosa, mas não sabia porque. afinal era só a casa de ron, seu irmão.

"Que mora com um amigo q você quase beijou ontem!"

Lembrou uma parte de sua cabeça.

"Ah, cala a boca!"

Suspirando, olhou para a porta em sua frente, adquiriu coragem e bateu.

Neville olhou para a pessoa que perturbava sua paz (que não existia, já que Henry estava na casa), e viu Gina esperando.

"Ah, mas isso não perturba nada."

Neville fazia cara de bobo ao olhar para a pessoa em sua frente.

"Fecha essa boca, ela é irmã do Ron..."

Com muita dificuldade, conseguiu abrir a boca.

- É... Gina.. que surpresa boa! Quer entrar?

- Ah, sim.. - Gina estava muito desconfortável, e não sabia o que falar – É... cadê o Ron?

- Ah, o Ron teve q dar uma saída - disse Neville aliviado por ter alguma coisa para falar. mas assim que falou, se arrependeu, já que um silêncio constrangedor estava no ar.

Os dois se olhavam sem falar nada. então, gina lembrou porque estava lá...

- Ah sim! A Luna me pediu para vir buscar o Henry. Cadê ele?

- Ah, sim. Bem, é que... eu não sei.. - Neville falou bem baixinho, e depois decidiu que preferia o silêncio, pq a reação de gina não foi, bem, despreocupada...

- COMO ASSIM VC NÃO SABE? Ele tem 4 anos, você tem q saber, você ta cuidando dele, e se alguma coisa aconteceu, e.. - Gina estava desesperada, e Neville realmente não sabia lidar com isso.

- Bom, é que depois que o Ron saiu ele ficou meio chateado, e se escondeu de mim.. - ele disse com certo receio, uma vez que estava sendo enganado por um menino de quatro anos, e decididamente não queria que Gina soubesse.

Gina começou a rir, muito. neville olhou para aquelas risadas e se sentiu ofendido. fez uma cara chateada, olhou para gina e perguntou:

- O que exatamente é tão engraçado?

Gina, ainda se recuperando de suas gargalhadas, disse:

- Você está sendo enganado por uma criança de 4 anos de idade, isso que é muito engraçado.

- Mas, mas, mas.. ele não tem 4 anos... - exclamou Neville indignado.

- Como assim? É claro q tem!

- Ele pode parecer q tem 4 anos, mas aquela cabecinha funciona como a de um adulto. É assustador!

Com isso Gina não pode evitar a gargalhada. Neville estava totalmente certo.

- Ainda sim! Eu não o perderia! - Gina disse de modo desafiador.

- Ah é? Duvido! - Neville respondeu, não querendo perder.

Os dois se olharam e soltaram uma grande gargalhada, caindo no sofá. Depois de um tempo, pararam de rir, e os olhares se encontraram. Estavam os dois com a respiração pesada, mas um imã parecia estar ligando seus rostos. Estavam cada vez mais próximos, estavam quase lá...

- AHÀ! - Henry chegou gritando, querendo assustar Neville. Mas ele ganhou mais do que pediu, assustou junto sua Tia Gina. Observou curioso quando os dois se afastavam rapidamente.

"De novo não! O Henry precisa parar com isso!" pensaram os dois juntos.

- Ah, Henry! Que bom q você apareceu! - disse Gina meio sem graça..

- Você tem certeza que é bom, Tia Gina? Sua cara não ta dizendo isso.. – comentou ele enquanto se sentava no colo da tia.

Gina se assustou enquanto pensava "Estou tão transparente assim?", mas continuou - É realmente bom. eu vim te buscar! Sua mãe chegou...

- Ah, mais eu gosto daqui... deixa eu ficar... por favor... - ele disse com fazendo aquela carinha.

Mas Gina se manteve firme - Não, sua mãe quer te ver. E além do mais, eu acho que o Neville já deve estar cansado de você, não é Neville?

Neville acordou de seu estupor, virou para Gina e conseguiu dizer: - Ahã?

- Viu, Tia Gina? eu acho q ele gosta de mim aqui! - Henry disse como quem concluía o assunto.

- Bom, então você não vai ligar se sua mãe der para outra pessoa seu presente? - Gina disse rezando para que Luna tivesse lembrado.

- Presente? Eu acho q o Tio Neville vai sobreviver... vamos? - Henry disse, seu rosto iluminando.

Henry foi puxando gina ate a porta, se virou e disse:

- Tchau Tio! - e saiu.

Gina se virou. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Neville, mas ambos nada disseram. Ela saiu fechando a porta. Os dois pensando "O que está acontecendo?"

Ron saiu de casa com um pequena dor no peito. Não gostava de dizer não para o seu afilhado, mas ele realmente preciso desse tempo para pensar um pouco.

Desde que tinha revisto a aliança, não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione. Tudo o que ele fazia ou via o lembrava dela. Não sabia ao certo porque tinham terminado, tinha uma leve lembrança de Hermione perguntando porque a havia traído, mas sabia que nunca havia traído ela. E nem queria, ela sempre foi tudo para ele. Tudo.

Resolveu ir a uma livraria. Sempre fazia isso. Achava que de algum modo, ter os mesmos hábitos que Hermione poderia aproximá-los novamente.

Como nunca sabia o que queria, ele sempre olhava toda a livraria. Passava pela parte de romance, quando um cartas pregado na parede chamou a sua atenção.

_"Coletiva de Impressa com Hermione Granger._

_Autora do mais novo bestseller '**Como superar uma Decepção**' estará fazendo uma coletiva com a impressa no dia 20 de agosto às 17:00 no Salão de Eventos do Hotel Bristol._

_Aberto ao público."_

Ron mal conseguia respirar quando terminou de ler o cartaz. Hermione, sua Hermione estaria na cidade. Ele ia poder revê-la novamente. Não conseguia acreditar que ia vê-la depois de tantos anos.

Será que ela ainda se lembraria dele?

Como será que ela está?

- Eu tenho que conseguir ir nessa coletiva... – pensou ele em vol alta.

- Nós estamos vendendo ingressos aqui. – disse uma funcionária da livraria que estava atrás dele.

- Eu quero! – disse Ron antes de pensar duas vezes.

- Pode me acompanhar... – disse a garota fazendo sinal para ele – O senhor já lçeu o livro dela?

- Não... – disse Ron baixinho.

- O Senhor realmente deveria. É um dos melhores livros que eu já li. Se eu estivesse de folga no dia da coletiva, não perderia por nada. – disse a garota pegando um livro e entregando a Ron, que não se conteu e começou a ler os comentários na capa de trás.

"Um livro triste mas que explica muito do que sentimos muitas vezes. - Revista Cosmo Bruxa."

"Um livro realmente chocante. – O Profeta Diário."

- Eu também vou levar o livro, por favor. – pediu Ron a garota.

Por volta das 20:00 horas, Hermione saiu do seu apartamento para ir jantar na casa de Harry e Luna.

- Deixa que eu atendo! – Hermione ouviu falar do outro lado da porta.

- Hermione! Que saudades de você! – disse Gina jogando seus braços em volta da amiga.

- Oi, Gin! É bom ver você também! – disse Hermione.

- Tia Mione! – disse uma coisa pequena loira correndo em direção a ela.

- Oi fofinho! Como você está? – pergunta Mione enquanto Henry pulava em seu colo.

- Eu tô bem! A mamãe me deu um presente muito legal!

- Que bom! Depois eu quero ver, ta bom?

- Depois eu te mostro! Mãe... agora que a Tia Mione já chegou podemos comer? – pergunta Henry quando Luna e Harry entram na sala.

- Oi Mione!

- Oi Harry! Tudo bom Luna?

- Podemos comer? – insiste Henry.

- Ainda não. – responde Harry – Tá faltando o Neville.

- Neville? – pergunta Gina meio agitada – Ele vem?

- Eu o convidei... – disse Harry – Algum problema pra você? – pergunta meio incerto.

- Problema? Não... claro que... não! – responde Gina se sentando no sofá.

- Mas se o Tio Nev vem... – começa Henry – Quem vai fazer companhia pro Tio Ron?

Ron. Impressionante como um simples mover de lábios, um simples nome pode mexer com toda a memória de uma pessoa. Ron. Uma coisa que Hermione vinha tentando esquecer a 6 anos.

Harry imediatamente percebeu o desconforto que Hermione sentiu no momento que o nome de Ron foi citado, e tentou mudar de assunto.

- O Tio Ron sabe se cuidar! Cadê o seu brinquedo novo? – pergunta ele.

- Tá lá no meu quarto. – responde Henry.

- Porque você não pega pra mostrar pra Tia Mione? – sugere Gina.

- Tá bom! – diz Henry animado subindo para o quarto.

- Desculpe por isso. – diz Harry se sentando no sofá ao lado de Hermione.

- É, as vezes ele sabe ser bem inapropriado... – comenta Luna.

- Não tem problema. – diz Hermione sorrindo – Ele não sabe da briga, de qualquer jeito.

- Que briga? – pergunta Henry voltando do quarto.

- Briga nenhu... – começa Harry, mas é interrompido pela campanhia – Oi Neville!

- Oi... Luna... Mione... eh... Gina... – termina ele meio desconfortável.

- Você está bem, Neville? – pergunta Hermione.

- Tô... to ótimo... – diz ele.

- Oba! Vamos comer! – grita Henry largando o brinquedo e correndo pra se sentar na mesa.

- Vamos comer! – diz Luna animada.

- Ótima comida, Luna! – comenta Gina depois de algum tempo.,

- Não fui eu quem fez... – diz ela – Foi o Harry.

- Não sabia que você cozinhava, Harry. – comenta Hermione.

- Tive que aprender, pra quando a Luna estiver viajando, vocês sabem! – diz ele sorrindo.

- Tia Mione... – começa Henry – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – termina ele com a carinha de anjo mais linda do mundo.

- Pode perguntar, meu lindo! – diz Hermione sorrindo.

- Por que você e o Tio Ron não se falam?

"Meu Merlim! Esperava tudo, menos isso!" pensou Hermione enquanto sentia seu rosto ficar frio e suas mãos suarem.

- É uma história muito complicada e depois... – ela tentou explicar.

- Ontem, quando eu tava na casa do Tio Ron, ele tava mexendo em umas caixas, ai encontrou um anel, e quase começou a chorar. Ele disse que o anel era seu... – comentou Henry.

- Anel? Que anel? – perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Era um anel igual ao da mamãe. – apontou Henry pra mão esquerda de Luna.

- Uma aliança? – perguntou Hermione olhando para Harry.

- Tá na hora de você ir dormir... – disse Luna se levantando e pegando Henry no colo.

- Eu vou com você, Luna... – disse Gina acompanhando Luna para o quarto.

- Eu vou tirando a mesa... – disse Neville pegando uns pratos e indo em direção a cozinha.

- Que aliança é essa, Harry? – perguntou Hermione de novo.

- Acho que eu não sou a pessoa certa para te disser isso, Hermione. – disse Harry sério.

"Aliança? Ele não pode ter comprado para... Não... Ele não faria isso se estava me traindo... Há não ser que fosse mentira. Mas a Parvati disse que viu. Ai meu Merlin, eu preciso parar de pensar nele. Eu tenho que esquecê-lo."

- Brigada pelo jantar, Harry. – começou ela se levantando – Mas eu realmente tenho que ir. Agradece a Luna e manda um beijo pro Henry, por favor. – disse ela saindo tão rápido que não deu tempo nem de Harry responder.

Nota das Autoras:

Black Lady: Mil desculpas pela demora, mas foi por que eu tive uns probleminhas ai como a fic é escrita pelo MSN, é meio complicado de achar um horário que ambas, eu e a violet, estejamos on. Mas no final deu tudo certo!

violet snicket: idem.. sério, não tenho o q falar.. o q vc diz cobre tudo...

Black Lady: Então até o próximo capítulo! Hauihaiuhauiahia! Bjus! ;


	5. Capítulo 4

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Notthing Hill © Black Lady & violet snicket  
Copyright © Jul/2005

Capítulo 4

TRIMMMM!

O despertador tocou ao seu lado. Mas nem precisava, não dormiu nada. Ficou pensando em um certo anel, de um certo ruivo, que parecia que não ia sair de sua cabeça nunca. Mas hoje ela não podia pensar nele, era seu grande dia, sua coletiva, que poderia provar seu sucesso. Não, ela não ia deixar que aquele ruivo traidor e idiota estragasse seus planos.

- Eu ainda te odeio, Ronald Weasley! - gritou.

Como se para provar que seu dia seria perfeito, levantou-se da cama, trocou de roupa, pegou seus papéis, e foi se preparar para o evento.

TRIMMMM!

O despertador tocou ao seu lado. Mas não era necessário. Ron não havia dormido. Tinha passado a noite lendo o livro de Hermione, e tudo o que passava por sua cabeça era desentendimento.

Não conseguia entender o porque dela ter escrito tudo aquilo. Não conseguia acreditar que ela realmente achasse que tinha sido traída. Que ele estava apenas se divertindo as custas dela. De onde ela podia ter tirado essa idéia ridícula? Ela sempre foi o amor da vida dele, por que ele haveria de ter feito isso? Tinha alguma coisa muito errada nessa história, e Ron estava disposto a descobrir o que era.

Estava indo tomar um banho, quando ouviu uma batida na porta do seu quarto.

- Ron? – perguntou Neville da porta do quarto.

- Que foi? – perguntou Ron ainda meio perturbado com os pensamentos.

- Acabaram de mandar uma coruja da loja, pediram para você ir pra lá o mais rápido possível. – disse Neville balançando um pedaço de papel.

- Faz um favor? Responde dizendo que já estou indo. Obrigado. – disse entrando no banheiro sem esperar a resposta do amigo.

Entrou embaixo do chuveiro e conforme a água fria ia molhando seus cabelos, as idéias iam ficando mais nítidas. Sabia que tinha que resolver essa história, mas não sabia como. Até se lembrar da coletiva de impressa que Hermione iria dar hoje.

"Isso! Isso era o que eu precisava!" pensou ele "Eu tenho que falar com ela hoje. De qualquer jeito."

Saiu do banho trocou de roupa, comeu alguma coisa na cozinha e aparatou na porta da loja. Assim que entrou, sentiu algo se jogar em cima dele.

- Tio Ron! – gritou Henry.

- Meu Merlin! O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê sua mãe e seu pai? – perguntou ron meio desconfiado.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu ele simplesmente.

- Como assim você não sabe? Você veio sozinho? Como você chegou até aqui? – perguntou Ron começando a ficar bastante preocupado.

- Eu vim com a mamãe. Ela tava numa loja de roupa aí. Só que ela tava demorando demais, ai eu resolvi vir pra cá.

- Não sei porque mas eu acho que ela não sabe que você está aqui. – disse Ron mais perguntando do que afirmando.

Henry apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Anne... – diz ron se virando para uma das atendentes – Faça o favor de achar a mãe desse pirralho e dizer a ela que ele estar aqui, por favor.

- Sim, Sr. Weasley. – disse ela já saindo da loja.

- E agora você, mocinho. – continuou Ron se virando para o afilhado.

- Eu o que? – perguntou Henry com a maior cara de cínico.

- Porque você veio para cá?

- Além da fato da mamãe estar demorando? – perguntou ele olhando para o chão.

- Além disso...

- É porque eu quero saber o que aconteceu. Ninguém me conta. Nem a Tia Mione. – diz ele sem tirar os olhos do chão.

- Tia Mione? Você viu ela? – perguntou Ron deixando transparecer curiosidade.

- Ela foi lá em casa ontem, pra jantar. – disse ele simplesmente.

- Hum... E o que você quer saber? – perguntou Ron.

- Eu quero saber porque vocês não se falam. – disse Henry determinado.

- Henry, eu já te disse que isso é um história muito...

- Longa e é coisa de adulto! – completou o menino indignado – Mas vocês dois sempre ficam tristes quando alguém fala em vocês.

- Não entendi. – disse Ron se sentando em uma cadeira.

- Ontem, quando eu falei do anel que você ia dar pra ela, ela quase chorou.

- Anel? Você falou do anel? – gritou Ron se levantando rapidamente.

- Desculpa... eu não falo mais nada... foi sem quere, Tio Ron. – disse Henry fazendo cara de choro.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema. – disse Ron se sentando novamente e colocando o afilhado no colo – Ela falou alguma coisa?

- Eu não sei. A mamãe me carregou pro quarto junto com a Tia Gina. – disse Henry colocando o dedo na boca.

- Tira o dedo da boca! Eu já falei que não pode. – disse Ron puxando a mão do menino.

- Henry! – grita Luna entrando na loja parecendo uma louca – Como você some assim menino?

- Mãe! – diz Henry correndo e se jogando no colo da mãe.

- Obrigada por cuidar dele, Ron! – agradece Luna – Deixa só seu pai ficar sabendo disso... – diz ela pra Henry saindo da loja.

- Obrigada, Anne. – diz Ron para a garota – Vou estar no meu escritório, qualquer coisa.

Eram 15:55, e Hermione colocava os pés no Hotel Bristol, local de sua coletiva. Estava muito nervosa, tinha passado a noite acordada, e a manhã estudando. Não estava exatamente com seu melhor humor depois de tudo isso.

Assim que entrou foi até o bar. Com certeza, um drink poderia lhe dar calma, serenidade, e bom humor. Pediu seu Martine ao barman. Ficou olhando a sua volta. Grandes cartazes anunciavam o evento, e isso não a animou.

"Ai, porque eu aceitei isso? Não vai dar certo, não vai... Calma Hermione! Você não pode agir assim! Começar a se duvidar! Ai, e tudo por culpa daquele coisa... Não, não é culpa do Ronald, eu nem penso nele.. AI MEU MERLIN! Cadê a bebida?"

E como se se lê seus pensamentos o barman lhe entregou o drink. Ela já ia beber aliviada, quando chega John

- Não mesmo! Hoje você só vai beber depois que a coletiva for um sucesso. – disse ele pegando o copo da mão dela.

Hermione olhou com tristeza enquanto ele devolvia a bebida ao barman. mas a voz de John a trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Então, como vai minha estrela em seu grande dia? - perguntou com alegria.

"Péssima" ela pensou em dizer, mas resolveu que isso não seria muito bom.

- Estou ótima, só um pouco nervosa e... – tentou ela.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa. O livro é excelente, você vai virar a rainha da causa feminina, posso ate ver seu futuro. Vários novos livros, reportagens, aconselhando mulheres do mundo inteiro. E claro, como conseqüência, meu bolso cheio de dinheiro. – John disse com um grande sorriso.

Hermione teve que segurar um riso. Ele estava louco. Como ela poderia virar uma conselheira? Ela? John estava definitivamente louco.

- Tudo bem, isso é plano de futuro. Vamos repassar o que irá acontecer hoje. – disse John andando de um lado para o outro – Primeiro a coletiva, você irá responder as perguntas feitas pelos repórteres e as do público também. Isso é importante, temos que ter uma boa relação com o público. E depois disso, vamos conceder algumas exclusivas.

- O que? Exclusivas? Você não me disse... – protestou Hermione.

- Não se preocupe querida! São apenas três revistas. E elas estão pagando bem pelas exclusivas. – disse John com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Então é praticamente isso. Ah sim, eu ia me esquecendo, depois teremos o coquetel.

- Meu Merlin, John... Eu também preciso descansar e...

- Hermione, querida, você vai ter o resto da sua vida pra descansar depois do sucesso desse livro. – disse John dando um tapinha na perna dela – Hugh, essa cadeira não é ai... – disse John antes de sair atrás dele.

Ron estava parado em seu quarto, terminando de se vestir. Finalmente iria vê-la, tinha muito o que falar com ela, mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos, o livro e a conversa com Henry, viu que muita coisa ainda tinha que ser esclarecida. pegou o convite, e saiu do apartamento.

Aparatou no Hotel Bristol. Chegou um pouco antes da hora, e ficou observando a superprodução do evento. Não pode evitar uma felicidade em seu rosto, já que era bom saber que Hermione estava fazendo sucesso. Mas a alegria foi logo substituída por um nervosismo, pelo fato de que ela estava mais próxima do que havia estado nos últimos 6 anos.

Rapidamente o salão foi se enchendo. Pessoas se empurravam para conseguir ficar o mais perto possível do tablado que havia sido montado para Hermione. Não demorou muito e o salão estava completamente lotado, pessoas tinham que ficar em pé, pois as cadeiras estavam ocupadas.

As 17:10, John apareceu para anunciar o começo da coletiva.

- Senhoras e Senhores, muito obrigado pela presença de vocês aqui hoje... – começou ele – Vamos aplaudir... Hermione Granger!

Palmas, flashes, gritos, assobios. Foi a única coisa que Ron conseguiu ver e ouvir.

"Cadê ela? Não to vendo porra nenhuma!" pensou irritado com todo aquele alvoroço.

"Meu Merlin, me ajude!" pediu Hermione mentalmente antes de subir no tablado. E quase imediatamente se arrependeu. Não queria tudo aquilo, ou melhor, não estava esperando por tudo aquilo. Pensou que a coletiva fosse ser uma coisa mais tranqüila. Isso não era do feitio dela. Se sentou na mesa ao lado de John. E imediatamente, perguntas começaram a ser gritadas para ela.

- Calma... – pediu John se levantando – Tenham calma. A Sta. Granger irá responder a todas as perguntas dos senhores. Mas vamos manter uma ordem.

"Sta. Granger?" pensou Ron "Então ela não está casada."

- Querida, você já é uma estrela! – susurrou John no ouvido de Hermione – Escolha alguém para fazer uma pergunta, e divirta-se!

- Obrigado a todos por estarem aqui. – começou Hermione meio insegura – Você ai de vermelho, alguma pergunta?

- Sta. Granger, eu gostaria de saber de ontem surgiu a idéia para o livro. – perguntou o homem de vermelho.

- O livro é baseado em fatos reais. – respondeu ela.

"Puta que pariu! Ela realmente acredita no que escreveu!" pensou Ron com raiva.

- Então a Sta. sofreu tudo que foi descrito no livro? – perguntou outro homem.

- O livro é um relato do que aconteceu.

- E esse personagem, Nor, tem uma nome na vida real? – perguntou uma mulher.

- Tem sim. – respondeu Hermione corando um pouco.

- Podemos saber qual é? – pergunta a mesma mulher.

- Eu prefiro deixar isso em segredo. – respondeu ela dando um meio sorriso.

- Esse livro foi uma forma de desabafo? – perguntou alguém que Hermione não viu quem foi.

- Bom, não foi um desabafo propriamente dito. Eu queria poder compartilhar com os outros o que eu passei. Para as pessoas não sofressem o que eu sofri.

- Você já conseguiu superar o Nor?

- Completamente. – respondeu ela.

"Mentira!" pensou Ron "Para de mentir Hermione! Você sempre me dizia que odiava mentiras e fica ai mentindo. Eu seu que você esta mentindo. Você sempre juntou as mãos quando mentia. E está fazendo isso agora!"

- Antes de isso acontecer, o Nor era um bom namorado? – perguntam.

- Era. Ele só não se importava muito comigo. – responde Hermione apertando mais as mãos.

- Não se importava muito comigo? – gritou Ron sem perceber o que estava fazendo.

Hermione imediatamente olhou para frente e quando percebeu que era Ron, não se conteve e levantou da cadeira.

- Quem passava as noites com você na sala comunal te fazendo companhia enquanto você terminava as tarefas? – continuou Ron – Quem levava comida para você, quando estava muito ocupada estudando? Quem sai igual um louco pelo castelo procurando o teu gato quando ele sumia? Quem deixou de ir aos treinos de Quadribol para ficar estudando apenas para não te chatear? Tem certeza que o Nor não se importava com você?

A essa altura, todo mundo estava olhando para Ron de boca aberta. Hermione simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Ficou ali, imobilizada um bom tempo até sentir John segurar em seu braço.

- A coletiva está encerrada! – disse ela segurando o choro antes de sair correndo.

Nota das Autoras:

Black Lady: demorou, mas agora tamo no ritmo...haihaiuhauiah!

violet snicket: uma hora tinha que pegar!

Brunette: ela é inspirada no filme.. q bom q vc gostou.. nós vamos continuar...

(lmp)³: é, o motivo do fim é triste, mas é normal entre eles, exagerar alguma coisa. ou só imaginar... obrigada

LiLaGraNgeR: obrigada!

karen costa: espero que tenha gostado da entrevista, acho q esse capítulo responde sua pergunta... não vamos demorar

Luna potter: obrigada!

Rita'Weasley: que bom!

Thaty: brigada!

Bjinhus!


	6. Capítulo 5

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Notthing Hill © Black Lady & Violet Snicket  
Copyright © Jul/2005

Notthinh Hill

Capítulo 5

Chorando, com uma mão tampando a boca, Hermione entrou correndo em seu camarim. Não conseguia acreditar que a pessoa que menos queria ver agora, a pessoa que estava tentando esquecer há alguns dias, estava bem ali na sua frente. E o pior, é que ela não sabia como reagir.

- O que diabos você está fazendo? - pergunta John entrando no camarim com cara de assustado.

- Meu Merlin, desculpe, John...Eu não queria, eu juro... - Hermione tentou explicar mas não teve muito sucesso.

Aquele cara lá era o Nor, não era? - perguntou John se sentando em um sofá vermelho.

Era...mas ele não devia estar aqui, ele não devia... - disse Hermione.

Meu Merlin! Isso ficou perfeito! - disse John praticamente pulando do sofá - posso até ver as matérias nos jornais amanha. "Autora encontra com seu carma em coletiva" Isso vai ser um sucesso.

Como assim? - pergunta Hermione enxugando os olhos - Pensei que você fosse ficar chateado. Isso não estragou tudo?

Claro que não! Isso vai tornar a coletiva mais animada. Você vai ver.

Hermione não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Bom...ainda tem as entrevistas exclusivas. Você está pronta? Vou pedir para viem dar um jeito em você. E depois os repórteres. Tudo bem? - perguntou John saindo.

Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Como isso podia estar acontecendo? Não acreditava que Ron tinha realmente jogado tudo aquilo na cara dela. Sabia que era tudo verdade, mas mesmo assim, tinha tentado ignorar esse fato por todo esse tempo. Seria melhor esquecer as coisas boas dele e só lembrar das ruins. Isso iria faze-la esquecê-lo mais rápido.

Hã? - foi tudo que Ron conseguiu dizer.

Você é o Nor? O personagem do livro?- pergunta outra repórter.

Não. Não sou eu. - menti Ron para se livrar dos repórteres.

- O que você tem a dizer sobre tudo isso, Nor? - pergunta um repórter olhando fixamente para Ron.

Isso mesmo, Nor. Dê-nos o seu depoimento.

Você fez tudo isso mesmo com a Sta. Granger?

Você não gostava dela?

Você traiu ela mesmo?

- EU NÃO SOU O NOR! - gritou Ron começando a ficar com a ponta das orelhas vermelhas.

- Tá..tá... mas você a traiu?

PUTA QUE PARIU! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU O NOR! E SAI DA MINHA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU QUEBRE A CARA DE VOCÊS!

O repórteres começam a escrever furiosamente em seus pergaminhos e Ron aproveita para sair despercebido.

Já do lado de fora do hotel, Ron respira fundo e se senta em um banco. Não entendia como foi se controlar daquele jeito. Tudo que ele queria antes de tudo acontecer era poder vê-la mais uma vez. Mas não pode evitar quando a ouviu disser que ele não se importava com ela. Pelo amor de Merlin. Ela era a unica coisa que realmente o importava. A única razão para ele seguir em frente no meio daquela maldita guerra. A única coisa que lhe dava alegria. Mas ela virava e falava isso? Isso era demais para a paciência dele.

Agora ele tinha certeza que ela nunca mais olharia na cara dele. Como ele pode ser burro ao ponto de...

Posso me sentar aqui, meu filho? - perguntou uma senhora se sentando ao lado de Ron.

Ah...claro. - disse Ron sem prestar muita atenção.

Você está com uma cara horrível... - começou ela - Aconteceu algo?

- Nada...nada de mais, não. - mentiu Ron.

Vou lhe contar uma história... - disse a senhora puxando assunto.

Não é nada pessoal não. Mas eu realmente tenho que ir e... - disse Ron se levantando.

Espere... - disse a senhora puxando Ron, fazendo com que se sentasse novamente - Você vai gostar dessa história. Eu tenho um neto, ele sempre foi muito cabeça dura, sabe?

" Ai meu Merlin, já não basta a minha mãe ainda tenho que ouvir essa mulher?"

- Pois bem, ele tinha uma namoradinha. A família nunca gostou muito dela, você sabe como é, ela era muito pobre. E então, um dia, ele desistiu de lutar por ela. e terminou o namoro com ela.

Me lembro de quando ele ia lá em casa... Estava sempre triste abatido, pobre menino. Dizia que ainda era apaixonado pela garota.

Bom, vou encurtar a história para você. Ele se casou com uma garota rica, que era adorada por todos da família. Mas ele nunca foi feliz com ela. E alguns anos depois, ficou sabendo que a garota pobre de quem ele gostava havia morrido.

Me lembro de todas as palavras que ele usou na carta de despedida que ele deixou. - disse ela segurando lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos.

- A senhora quer um lenço? - pergunta Ron puxando o lenço do bolso.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu ela pegando o lenço - O que eu quero dizer, jovem rapaz, é que não deixe pequenas coisas te afetarem. Corra atrás das seus sonhos. Seja feliz. Ame. Eu preciso ir. Mas vou muito bom conhecê-lo. Obrigada novamente. - diz ela lhe devolvendo o lenço e se levantando.

Antes que Ron pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a velha mulher já havia descido a rua.

Ron ficou pensando nas palavras da velhinha e decidiu que não adiantava ficar sentado pensando no passado. Ele iria lutar. E o primeiro passo era voltar ao hotel, afinal ele ainda tinha assuntos para terminar.

Hermione estava sentada respondendo sua segunda exclusiva. mas sua cabeça realmente não estava lá, ela não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido na última hora. "Estúpido Ron, com seu estúpido cabelo ruivo, seus estúpidos olhos azuis, e pior sua mania estúpida de me conhecer tão bem." Estúpido. Disse o último em voz alta, sem ao menos perceber.

Me desculpe? o que você disse querida? - perguntou a excessivamente simpática repórter que a entrevistava.

- O que? - disse Hermione acordando de seu quase devaneio. - Ah, sim, não foi nada, só um pouco de irritação na garganta. - completou sorrindo.

Ah, deve ser por causa da coletiva. - disse a repórter astutamente. - eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso, mas aquele era Nor? - perguntou com a voz mais doce que encontrou.

Hermione sorrindo também de forma doce, disse. - Você está certa, eu não quero e não VOU falar sobre isso.

A entrevistadora continuou sorrindo, escreveu rapidamente em seu caderninho e continuou a entrevista. Hermione respondia sem um grande interesse, as respostas eram automáticas, sua mente ainda estava longe. Depois do que pareceram horas, Hermione finalmente teve sua atenção despertada.

Foi um prazer querida! – a repórter sorria. – E parabéns!

Ah, sim.. Muito obrigada. – respondeu Hermione aliviada.

Enquanto a repórter saia, John entrava rapidamente na sala. Virou-se para Hermione e perguntou.

Como foi meu bem? – nem esperou sua resposta, e já foi falando. – Claro que foi ótimo! Estou sentindo o cheiro do sucesso, estão todos amando, desde você até o escândalo. Ai, se eu tivesse pensando em tudo não seria tão perfeito.

John terminou de falar e olhou para Hermione, só então percebendo sua cara não muito alegre.

O que foi? Porque essa carinha? – não esperou resposta novamente. – Ainda temos uma exclusiva para arrasar.. Você tem que estar perfeita!

Hermione apenas sorriu. Sabia que não adiantaria discutir.

Então, traga a próxima. Vamos terminar isso!

È assim que se fala! – John disse, e completou – Ah, dessa vez não é a próxima, é o próximo. Finalmente um homem!

Ótimo – disse Hermione sorrindo – Público masculino!

Hermione se sentou no sofá de novo esperando que o próximo repórter chegasse. Ouviu três batidas na porta e se levantou arrumando a saia.

Entre. - disse enquanto olhava para a rua pela janela.

Quando ouviu a porta se fechar atras do repórter, mas não ouviu sua voz, Hermione se virou curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Sentiu sua respiração travar no meio da garganta. Seu coração acelerar. Suas mãos começando a suar. Suas pernas cederem. Sua voz desaparecer.

Simplesmente não acreditava no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Simplesmente não queria acreditar.

Assim que chegou ao saguão de entrada, Ron perguntou ao recepcionista onde seriam as entrevistas exclusivas.

Serão no nono andar, Senhor. Mas o agente da Sta. Granger estar organizando as entrevistas. O Senhor pode subir e falar com ele.

Obrigado. - Agradeceu Ron se encaminhando para a escada.

Assim que chegou ao nono andar, Ron ficou boquiaberto com o numero de pessoas que se encontravam lá.

- Com licença. - disse Ron colocando uma mão no ombro de um homem - Onde está o agente da Sta. Granger?

- É aquele ali. - disse o homem apontando para um cara com cabelos e ternos pretos.

Ron foi até ele, e perguntou chamando sua atenção.

O Sr. é o agente da Sta. Granger?

Sim, sou eu, o que deseja? - John ia se virando, e quando viu quem estava em sua frente, arregalou os olhos.

Eu gostaria de.. - Ron ia falando mas John o interrompeu.

Você não gostaria de nada. Só de ir embora.

Mas eu tenho uma entrevista, eu paguei por ela. - Ron disse já se irritando.

Não, você tinha uma entrevista. Você realmente acha que vou permitir que você a faça perder tempo discutindo coisas do passado? Vá embora agora!

Tudo bem! - diz Ron jogando os braços para cima - Eu já estou indo.

Nate! - grita John para um reporter atras dele - Você é o próximo!

"Ótimo!" pensa Ron "Agora que eu entro!"

Nate! - diz Ron assim que John vira as costas - Eu sei que agora era a sua vez, mas você sabe como é, a minha revista tem preferencia, Já falei com o John. - acrescenta Ron quando Nate faz cara de curiosidade - Aliás, eu fico com as rosas! Obrigado. - termina Ron rapidamente sem dar chance do repórter protestar.

Entra em uma suite do hotel, onde uma mulher está parada ao lado da porta com um pergaminho na mão.

Senhor Nate? - pergunta ela.

Sim, sim. - responde Ron impaciente.

Pode entrar. Ela o estar aguardando.

Ron nem se deu ao trabalho de agradecer. Seguiu em direção à uma porta no fundo da suite. Deu três batidas e prendeu a respiração quando ouviu "Entre."

Como ela estava linda. Não conseguiu disser nada. Apenas ficou ali, imóvel a observando. Até que ela percebeu sua presença.

N/A:

Black Lady : não desistam...a conversa dele esta mais perto do que nunca! hauiahiahiauhaui!

Violet Snicket: nós somos só um pouquinho más... rsrsrsrs... mas uma hora tem que chegar...

Karen: ter tem, mas ainda não chegou.. bjs

Val: demorou só um pouquinho.. vai ter, mas tem q esperar. Bjs

Brunette: eu li, valeu... bjs

Amanda: q bom q gostou... bjs

Rony weasley: valeu.. nem demorou tanto.. bjs

Menina potter: vc acertou, e não foi coincidência... bjs

Lisa hase: já mandei resposta no email.. bjs

Thaty: calma..hauihaiuahuia!

Rita'Weasley: concordo plenamente...ele não merecia!

COMENTEM! Assim a gente anima...


	7. Capítulo 6

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Notthing Hill © Black Lady & Violet Snicket

Copyright © Jul/2005

Notthing Hill

Capitulo 6

Não conseguia entender como aquilo nunca o tinha ocorrido antes. Tanto tempo, e ele nunca tinha percebido. Todos já sabiam, menos ele. Mais uma vez, ele foi o último a ficar sabendo do que estava acontecendo.

Estava sentado em sua poltrona preferida, ao lado da lareira, na sala comunal da Grifinória. Era tarde da noite e a sala não tinha ninguém além dele mesmo. Se permitiu viajar em pensamentos. Pensar o em tudo que deveria ter pensado durante esses anos, mas nunca tivera coragem. Pensar em como ela era. Em como ela o fazia sorrir. Em como ela mandava e desmandava nele. Em como ela sempre tinha sido tudo na vida dele, apesar dele ainda não ter descoberto. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando alguém adentrou o salão comunal.

-Ron? - perguntou uma voz meio incerta.

Ron se virou na poltrona para ver a razão de sua angústia bem na sua frente.

-O que tá fazendo acordado essa hora? - perguntou Hermione se sentando na poltrona do lado da dele.

-Não consegui dormir. Os roncos do Neville estavam me matando, então resolvi descer. - disse Ron um pouco sem jeito, se recostando na poltrona novamente. - E você? Achei que estivesse dormindo.

-Estava, na verdade. - respondeu ela simplesmente

-Então? - perguntou Ron levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Então o que?

-Então o que aconteceu?

-Acordei e agora estou aqui? - perguntou ela incerta.

-Isso eu sei, Mione. Eu perguntei porque você acordou.

-Ah, sim! Eu não sei.

-Ah! - disse Ron voltando o encarar o fogo crepitante da lareira.

Silêncio nunca tinha sido um problema entre os dois. Até aquele momento. Incerto do que dizer, Ron começou a contorcer as mãos.

-Que foi? - perguntou Hermione o olhando.

-Não foi nada, não.

-Fala logo, Ron! O que você tem?

-O que te faz pensar que eu tenho alguma coisa? - perguntou Ron a olhando.

-Isso. - disse Hermione apontando para as mãos de Ron.

-Ah. - disse Ron separando as mãos imediatamente.

-Você sempre faz isso quando tá nervoso com alguma coisa. Não vai me dizer o que é?

-Já disse. Não é nada. - disse ele de repente achando algo muito interessante na janela mais próxima.

-Bom... - começou Hermione se levantando - Se você não tem nada a me dizer, eu vou me deitar. Boa noite.

Ron simplesmente não respondeu nada. Ele sempre foi de falar demais. Mas era incrível como ficava sem fala sempre que Hermione estava por perto. Como não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no cabelo incontrolável dela. Ou no cheiro de lírios que ela exalava. Ou em como seus olhos tinham um brilho inacreditável.

Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, e sabia disso. Tinha que dá um fim nisso, de uma vez por todas. Sem saber o que estava fazendo, se levantou do sofá e fez o mesmo caminho que ela tinha feito a alguns segundos atrás.

-Mione? - chamou ele quando ela estava subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino.

-Sim?

-É que... eu queria...você sabe... - tentou Ron.

-O que foi? - perguntou ela descendo as escadas e se aproximando dele.

Em um gesto mais que involuntário, Ron agarrou a mão dela e a puxou para perto.

-Ron, o que...

"É agora ou nunca." pensou Ron deslizando uma não pela cintura dela, enquanto a outra ia de encontro ao seu pescoço.

Meu Merlim! Como era incrível a sensação dos lábios dela contra os lábios dele. Como era perfeito como a mão dela deslizava pelo peito dele. Como era perfeita a sensação do corpo dela tocando o dele. Como tudo era simplesmente maravilhoso. Sentiu um frio invadir seu corpo quando Hermione separou seus lábios e o olhou com um ar intrigado.

-Era isso que eu tinha para lhe dizer. - disse Ron ainda a segurando em seus braços.

-Foi isso que me fez perder o sono. - respondeu Hermione aproximando seus lábios do dele novamente.

Assim que a memória se esvaiu, se olharam, e percebeu porque ela lhe veio a cabeça. Era a mesma história outra vez, o mesmo momento de definição, talvez uma última chance para resolver os problemas do passado. Esperou vários anos por esse momento novamente, buscando o passado todos os dias. Chegara a hora.


End file.
